Hachigen Ushōda
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Visored | urodziny = 8 września''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 257 cm | waga = 377 kg | przynależność = Visored | poprzednia przynależność = Korpus Kidō, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wiceszef Korpusu Kidō | poprzedni zespół = Plik:KidoMini.png Korpus Kidō | poprzedni partner = Tessai Tsukabishi | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Kidō | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Takashi Nagasako | angielski głos = Joe Ochman | galeria = tak }} jest Visoredem i byłym wicekapitaniem Korpusu Kidō. Jest on zazwyczaj nazywany Hacchi (ハッチ; czasami tłumaczone jako Hutchi). Wygląd Hachi jest bardzo dużym i pulchnym mężczyzną, ma złote oczy, różowe wąsy i włosy z czarnym znakiem pośrodku. Nosi zielonożółty frak z żółtą muszką. Podczas pobytu w Soul Society na standardowy stój Shinigami zakładał długi purpurowy płaszcz z godłem Korpusu Kidō na plecach, a włosy miał ułożone w dwa małe rogi. Charakter Pomimo swoich niezwykłych rozmiarów, Hachi jest bardzo miły, uprzejmy i delikatny. Wydaje się mieć równie dobre serce jak Inoue. Przestrzega zaleceń i poleceń innych członków grupy, a jeśli z czymś się nie zgadza to nie obnosi się z tym na głos, tylko udziela ciche skargi. Hachi jest również uważny i spostrzegawczy nie tylko na co dzień, ale i w czasie bitwy, jak np. podczas walki z Baragganem Luisenbarnem, gdzie aby pokonać wroga wykorzystał specjalną jego zdolność, którą jest "starzenie się". Historia thumb|190px|left|Hachigen jako wicekapitan Korpusu Kidō Około 100 lat temu Hachi był wicekapitanem Korpusu Kidō pod władzą Tessaia Tsukabishiego. Został wezwany przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto na spotkanie dotyczące zniknięć wysoko rangowych członków Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 8-9 Został wysłany z powstałą w tym celu drużyną by zbadać co się stało z zespołem śledczym 9. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 13 thumb|right|190px|Hachi zatrzymuje [[Mashiro przed zaatakować Shinjiego]] Hachi przybywa na czas i ratuje Shinjiego Hirako przed atakiem Mashiro Kuny za pomocą Bakudō 75. Gochūtekkan. Następnie komentuje, że pozostali bardzo szybko tu przybyli. Hachi mówi do Love'a, że trudno walczyć z Zhollwfikowanym Kenseiem i używa Bakudō 63. Sajo Sabaku aby go powstrzymać. Pyta Shinjiego co tu się wyprawia i co się stało z Mashiro i Kenseiem, ale wtedy Mugurama uwalnia się z jego blokady. Hachi stwierdza, że nigdy nie widział aby Bakudō poziomu 63. zostało złamane samodzielnie za pomocą siły fizycznej.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 14-17 thumb|left|190px|Hachi złapany w Bankai [[Tōsena]] Krótko po tym jak Kensei się uwolnił, zmierza w kierunku Lisy, ale Hachi zatrzymuje go za pomocą Bakudō 99. Kin. Shinji chwali go za wykorzystanie tak wysokopoziomowego czaru, na co Hachi odpowiada, że chyba trochę przesadził. Hirako pyta go czy da się go uleczyć za pomocą Kidō, na co ten zaprzecza, ponieważ nie zna przyczyny. W tej chwili Hiyori zaczyna kaszleć i ulega Hollowfikacji, a wokół drużyny ratowniczej zapada ciemność i są zaatakowani przez niewidzialnego napastnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 8-15 thumb|right|190px|Hachi ulega Hollowfikacji Sprawcą okazuje się Kaname Tōsen, 5. oficer oddziału Muguramy, który działa pod rozkazami Sōsuke Aizena, Shinigami odpowiedzialnego za zniknięcia i eksperymenty Hollowfikacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 16-19 Po tym jak Aizen wydaje rozkaz zabicia Zhollowfikowanych Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara i Tessai przybywają im na ratunek. Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uciekają. Tessai używa zakazanego Kidō i przenosi całą grupę do laboratorium Urahary. Kisuke próbuje odwrócić proces Hollowfikacji za pomocą swojego wynalazku, Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98 Niestety nie przynosi to porządnych przez Uraharę efektów.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Ofiary [[Aizena w podziemnej kryjówce]] Następnego dnia, Urahara i Tessai zostali aresztowani na rozkaz Najwyższej Komnaty 46. Zhollowfikowani Shinigami zostają uznani jako Hollowy i nakazane jest ich wyeliminowanie. Jednak przed wydaniem wyroku obaj zostali uratowani przez Yoruichi Shihōin, która zabiera ich do tajnej kryjówki.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Przyniosła tam również Hachiego i pozostałych oraz prototypy Gigai Urahary. Postanowił stworzyć dziesięć sztucznych ciał blokujących Reiatsu aby uciec do Świata Ludzi i tak odwrócić proces Hollowfikacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 15-18 Fabuła Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Hachi pomaga unieszkodliwić [[Ichigo]] Hachi pojawia się po raz pierwszy gdy Ichigo Kurosaki przychodzi do magazynu Visoredów by "wykorzystać" ich w celu opanowania swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 7-9 Wraz z innymi Visoredami obserwuje walkę Shinjiego i Ichigo. Gdy Rose zwraca uwagę, że Hirako nie walczy pełnią sił, Hachi stwierdza, że Ichigo też nie daje z siebie wszystkiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 16-17 Hiyori mówi Hachiemu by umocnił barierę pięcioma warstwami, na co mężczyzna przystaje. Chwilę potem Hiyori uderza Shinjiego tak, że wypada poza barierę. Hiyori skarży się, że mówiła aby wzmocnił barierę, na co ten odpowiada, że nie miał wystarczająco czasu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 19-21 Hachi patrzy jak Hiyori próbuje zmusić Ichigo do założenia maski Hollowa. Podtrzymując barierę Mashiro pyta go czy wszystko w porządku, na co ten przeczy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 216, strony 2 i 6 Jest świadkiem pojawienia się wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo i wraz z pozostałymi powstrzymuje Kurosakiego przed zabiciem Hiyori.Bleach manga; Rozdział 216, strony 12-17 Kiedy przychodzi z zakupów wraz z Mashiro, jest świadkiem kłótni Ichigo z Hiyori o typ treningu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strona 9 Jest wyraźnie zaskoczony gdy Shinji podnosi głos na Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strona 12 Hirako każe mu nałożyć barierę o podwójnej warstwie wokół magazynu, podczas gdy Visoredzi będą walczyć jeden na jednego z Kurosakim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Hachi otwiera barierę by wpuścić [[Lisa|Lisę]] Zabierają Ichigo do podziemnego miejsca szkoleniowego. Hachi zanosi Zangetsu. Shinji każe mu zarzucić w tym miejscu jeszcze jedną barierę, na co ten wzdycha. Hirako mówi, że nie ma w tym nic fajnego by starszy facet mówił "Echhh". Prosi go również aby unieruchomił wszystkie kończyny Ichigo. Hachi używa w tym celu Bakudō 75. Gochūtekkan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strony 5-8 Jest wyraźnie zaniepokojony koniecznością walki z Zhollowfikowanym Ichigo mówiąc, że musi podtrzymywać barierę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 1 Jest świadkiem przemiany Ichigo w Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 221, strona 19 Szybko otwiera barierę dla Love'a gdy Hollow pokazuje oznaki destabilizacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 222, strona 6 Podczas gdy Ichigo trenuje, Hachi komentuje, że czas w którym może pozostać w masce w ogóle się nie wydłuża. Później uspokaja Kenseia przed złością na Mashiro i wykrywa, że ktoś prześlizgnął się przez jego barierę. Pozostali Visoredzi są tym zaskoczeni, a Love pyta czy to sprawka jakiegoś Shinigami. Hachi odpowiada, że nie i wyjaśnia, że stworzył Hachigyō Sōgai po tym jak stał się Visoredem i nie ma mowy aby Kidō Shinigami byłoby by w stanie to przełamać. Wątpi również, że jest to inny Visored, ponieważ ta osoba wślizgnęła się, a nie wdarła się siłą. Winowajcą okazuje się być Orihime Inoue. Pozostali są wstrząśnięci, że człowiek mógł dokonać takiego czegoś.Bleach manga; Rozdział 225, strony 8-13 Po tym jak Orihime wychodzi po rozmowie z Ichigo, Love mówi Hachiemu, że nie wątpliwości, że jego bariery są doskonałe, ale pyta jak Orihime znalazła to miejsce i w dodatku włamała się bez niczyjej pomocy. Hachi stwierdza, że sam nie jest pewien, ale Inoue ma wrodzoną zdolność do wyszukiwania duchowej obecności i podobne moce co jego. Wnioskuje, że dzięki swoim mocą, Orihime, była w stanie wślizgnąć się przez barierę i dostać do nich, chociaż ciężko uwierzyć, że jest człowiekiem i tego dokonała.Bleach manga; Rozdział 226, strony 2-3 thumb|right|190px|Hachi naprawia spinkę [[Orihime]] Następnie, Hachi wysyła Hiyori by sprowadziła Orihime. W swojej kryjówce przedstawia się i zauważa, że jej moc jest ukryta w spinkach, porównując je do Zanpakutō. Jednak stwierdza, że czegoś brakuje i proponuje uleczenie Tsubakiego. Podczas leczenia stwierdza, że nie dziwne, że Inoue nie mogła go uleczyć, ponieważ został rozproszony na wiele części, tak, że nic prawie nie zostało. Pyta czy to było powodem odseparowania jej od drużyny, na co dziewczyna przytakuje. Hachi stwierdza, że na tyle co rozumie jej Reiatsu, jej moc jest bardzo podobna do jego mocy, więc powinien uleczyć go bez zniszczonej części. Po chwili Tsubaki powraca do życia, na co Orihime dziękuje Hachiemu. Hachi mówi, że uleczył Tsubakiego i pyta czy teraz właściwie może wyruszyć na front. Stwierdza jednak, że nie zachęca ją do tego, bo jeśli jej moce są jak jego, to nie będzie pasować na polu walki, a skoro przeciwnikami są Arrancary to tym bardziej nie powinna. Pyta ją czy zamierza walczyć, na co Orihime z dumą odpowiada, że tak. Hachi mówi, że skoro tak chce to w porządku, jednak jeszcze nie odkryła swojego pełnego potencjału i udziela jej rady, że nie ważne "jak robić", ważne jest "jak ty chcesz to robić".Bleach manga; Rozdział 228, strony 9-17 Hachi jest później widziany z pozostałymi Visoredami, gdy wychodzi z magazynu by wziąć udział w zbliżającej się wojnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 19 Sztuczna Karakura Kiedy Aizen, Gin i Kaname uwalniają się z ognistego więzienia Yamamoto, Visoredzi przybywają z pomocą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strony 19-20 Kiedy Shinji pyta Visoredów czy chcą z kimś porozmawiać, Hachigen stwierdza, że nie spośród Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 6 Po tym jak ogromny Hollow wypluwa masę Gillianów, Hachi wraz z pozostałymi zakłada maski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 16-19 Gotowi do walki Visoredzi dobywają swoje Zanpakutō. Miecz Hachiego pojawia się wewnątrz prostokątnej bariery.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 Hachigen za pomocą Kidō otacza głowy Menosów barierami, które steruje palcami aż w końcu odcina je od pozostałej części ciała.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 11-12 thumb|left|190px|[[Baraggan niszczy barierę Kidō Hachiego]] Po uporaniu się z Gillianami, Hachi rusza do pomocy Suì-Fēng i Marechiyo Ōmaedzie w walce przeciwko Barraganowi Luisenbarn. Zwraca się do Suì-Fēng, że dawno się nie widzieli. Ta zachowuje się jakby nigdy nie spotkali. Hachi stwierdza, że nie jest zaskoczony, ponieważ mają wiele wspólnego z Kisuke Uraharą. Przerywa mu Baraggan stwierdzając, że bez względu jakie moce posiada, i tak zostaną z niego same kości. Hachigen tworzy barierę w której zamyka Espadę i mówi, że wiedział o jego mocach, dlatego to przyszedł z nim walczyć. Baraggan używa Respiry, sprawiając, że bariera Hachiego zaczyna niszczeć, po czym pyta Hachiego czy uważa, że starość nie może dosięgnąć Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 15-19 Baraggan dalej wyjaśnia, że wszystko umiera, w tym ludzie, zwierzęta, rzeczy a nawet Shinigami. Twierdzi, że słowo "wieczność" powstało ze strachu przed starością, po czym przystępuje do ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 2-3 Hachigen tworzy wielką prostokątną barierę w kształcie deski, która zatrzymuje oddech Baraggana. Espada powtarza, że to i tak zgnije. Hachi wymawia inkantację, a Baraggan komentuje, że to sprytne posunięcie by wzmocnić działanie czaru po rzuceniu, ale to na nic. Hachi wystawia ręce przed siebie i tworzy wielowarstwowe Ryubi no Jōmon by odseparować Baraggana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 5-9 [[Plik:Shiju saimon.PNG|thumb|right|190px|Technika Hachiego - Shiji no Saimon]] Następnie zwraca się do Suì-Fēng i pyta czy użyczy mu mocy swojego Bankai. Kapitan 2. Oddziału irytuje się, że nawet Visoredzi wiedzą o jej Bankai, ale Hachi tłumaczy, że to nie czas i miejsce. Proponuje zawrzeć z nią układ. Tymczasem Baraggan traci cierpliwość i zamierza zniszczyć ścianę, jednak spostrzega coś za sobą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 10-12 Hachi tworzy kolejne bariery: Koko no Jōmon, Kikai no Jōmon oraz Hoyoku no Jōmon. Tworzy w ten sposób Shiji no Saimon, zamykając Baraggana wewnątrz. Espada wyśmiewa Hachiego, że próbuje go zapieczętować i mówi, że może kupić tylko trochę czasu. Twierdzi, że kupować czas od osoby, która go kontroluję to jakby splunąć w twarz bogu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 13-16 190px|thumb|left|Bankai [[Suì-Fēng rozrywa barierę]] Hachi mówi, że ta bariera nie służy do zapieczętowania i wyjaśnia, że Baraggan użył mocy postarzania przeciwko Bankai Suì-Fēng, spowodował wybuch daleko od siebie i uniknął eksplozji, więc co się stanie jeśli nie będzie miał gdzie uciec, a eksplozja będzie na tyle blisko, że jego moce okażą się niewystarczająco szybkie by otrzymać ją z dala od siebie. W otworze bariery pojawia się Suì-Fēng w Bankai, która karze Hachiemu przysięgnąć jeszcze raz, że zapieczętuje Kisuke Uraharę w barierze na miesiąc. Hachi potwierdza obietnicę, po czym Suì-Fēng wystrzeliwuje pocisk powodując poważne pęknięcia w barierze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 369, strony 16-19 Wyczerpana Suì-Fēng pada na ziemię, ale łapie ją jej wicekapitan. Hachi nie może uwierzyć, że Shiji no Saimo zostało skruszone. Za pomocą pstryknięcia palcami naprawia barierę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 1-3 Hachigen zwraca się do Ōmaedy czy wszystko w porządku. Marchiyo krzyczy, że nic nie jest w porządku i co by zrobił gdyby zginęła. Suì-Fēng mówi, że zwykle jest w stanie wystrzelić Jakuhō Raikōben raz na trzy dni, a teraz użyła do dwa razy w tym samym dniu. Zwraca się do Hachiego, że powinien jej się odwdzięczyć, na co ten przytakuje. Po chwili zostają zaatakowani przez Respirę Baraggana, który przeżył atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 4-5 Krzyczy, że nigdy im nie daruje i pożałują dnia w którym zwrócili się przeciw Wielkiemu Cesarzowi. Dalej naciera swoim atakiem, a Suì-Fēng zastanawia się jakim cudem przeżył uderzenie jej Bankai w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Hachi zakłada maskę Hollowa i tworzy barierę by zatrzymać gaz. Baraggan stwierdza, że to sprytne i pyta Hachigena kim jest, że bawi się z nim w Hollowa. Mówi, że jest Wielkim Cesarzem i Bogiem Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 6-10 thumb|right|190px|Hachigen ratuje się usuwając swoją rękę przy pomocy bariery Respira niszczy barierę Hachiego, a Baraggan wpada w szaleńczy śmiech. Mówi, że wszyscy mają swoje własne różnice i waśnie, ale tylko jego moc jest absolutna, a wszystko inne jest małe i nieistotne. Maska Hachigena ulega zniszczeniu, a Respira zaczyna niszczyć mu rękę. Po chwili pozbywa się jej. Baraggan pyta co z nią zrobił, na co Hachi odpowiada, że dał ją jemu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 11-15 Espada zauważa, że coś świeci się w jego klatce piersiowej i pyta co to jest. Hachigen przypomina słowa Baraggana, że tylko jego moc jest absolutna, więc umieścił kawałek swojej ręki z barierze, kiedy ta była pożerana przez Respirę. Baraggan zaczyna niszczeć od środka, a Hachi stwierdza, że skoro ta moc jest absolutna, Baraggan też nie powinien się jej sprzeciwić. Epsada wyzywa go od robaków i krzyczy, że nigdy tego nie daruje. Hachi mówi, że w Soul Society nie ma innych bogów niż Shinigami, więc może dlatego nie potrafi zrozumieć wagi jego słów, za co przeprasza i nazywa go "Bogiem Hueco Mundo", po czym Baraggan rozpada się z powodu swojej własnej mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 16-19 Hachigen wyjawia swoje spostrzeżenia, że to dziwne, że wszystko czego dotknie Baraggan gnije, więc dlaczego jego kości nie są podatne na to działanie. Uznał, że musiał mieć inne moce, które chroniły jego ciało. Stwierdza, że miał rację, w końcu Baraggan też był tylko małym istnieniem obawiającym się śmierci i trzymającym starość na dystans.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strony 17-18 Później bezradnie patrzy jak Hiyori zostaje przecięta na pół nie mogąc jej pomóc, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że potrzebuje obu rąk do użycia technik leczniczych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 16 Jednak próbuje jej pomóc, podczas gdy Shinji decyduje się na walkę z Aizenem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 383, strony 12-13 Chociaż daje z siebie wszystko, pomaga mu Unohana, która powróciła z Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strona 9 Po pokonaniu Aizena, Hachi jest krótko widziany wraz z Love'm, Shinjim, Rōjrūō i Lisą gdy Unohana zakończyła leczenie Hyori. Wydaje się, że Hachi ma uzdrowioną rękę, aczkolwiek w nosidle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 2-4 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po kąpieli w publicznej łaźni w stroju kąpielowym, Hachi udaje się do kawiarni w celu ochłodzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strona 1 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz Kidō: Jako były wicekapitan Korpusu Kidō, Hachigen jest potężnym mistrzem Kidō. Okazało się, że mistrzowsko opanował zwłaszcza czary Bakudō aż do 99. poziomu bez inkantacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 14-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział -100, strony 8-10 [[Plik:HachiMaskAbility.gif|thumb|right|190px|Hachigen używa swojego zaklęcia, Standing Ovation na Gillianach]] *'Unikatowe Kidō': Po wygnaniu z Soul Society, Hachigen doskonalił swoje umiejętności Kidō do tworzenia nowych czarów, w tym alternatywnych rodzajów zaklęć nieznanych innym Shinigami. Często jego zadaniem jest tworzenie różnorakich barier oraz wiążących czarów, które nie tylko maskują, ale także doskonale ukrywają Reiatsu. Jednym z przykładów jego hybrydowych zaklęć jest Hachigyō Sōgai. Jego bariery są niepowtarzalne, oryginalne i tworzone z jego pomysłów, z tego powodu nie mogą zostać rozproszone przez Kidō Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 225, strony 2 i 11 Jak sam przyznaje, jego nowe moce są bardzo podobne do tych Orihime Inoue. Jest on również wykwalifikowany z leczącym Kidō opartym na "regresji czasu i przestrzeni" przypominającym zdolność Sōten Kisshun Orihime. Użył tej techniki by ożywić całkowicie zniszczonego Tsubakiego, gdy nawet technika Inoue zawiodła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 228, strony 13-14 Może także wykorzystać bariery jako broń ofensywną by zniszczyć jakiś obiekt.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 11-12 Może również za pomocą bariery bezpośrednio przenieść obiekt w inną materię. Podczas walki z Baragganem, zatrzymał rozkład swojego prawego ramienia i przeniósł go do brzucha Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 370, strony 14-17 Choć jego moc na ogromny destrukcyjny potencjał, Hachigen utrzymuje, że jego umiejętności nie są przeznaczone do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 288, strona 15 Specjalista walki mieczem: W głębi serca jest pacyfistą i nie lubi walczyć. Jednak gdy zostaje do tego zmuszony, okazuje się że jego styl walki oparty jest na Kidō. Hachi rzadko posługuje się w walce mieczem, chyba że jest to ostateczność. Jako były wicekapitan był przeszkolony w zakresie szermierki, choć nie wykazał żadnych nadzwyczajnych osiągnięć. Hachi jest przerażony na myśl o konieczności uczestniczenia w zabawach, gdy w grę wchodzi miecz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 1 Shunpo: Jego Shunpo nie jest tak szybka jak pozostałych Visoredów. Stara się nadążać za nimi przeważnie zostając w tyle.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 15 Ogromna moc duchowa: Fakt, że jest Visoredem sprawia, że Hachi posiada podwójną moc duchowej energii (Hollowa i Shinigami). Wysoce intelektualny obserwator: Jego umiejętności zaszły tak daleko, że zdolny jest wykorzystać moc przeciwnika do pokonania go jego własnymi zdolnościami. Zanpakutō 190px|thumb|right|Zanpakutō Hachigena Jego Zanpakutō ma szerokie ostrze i rękojeść w kształcie kwadratu. Hachigen wykazał, że może wezwać katanę poprzez Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 *'Shikai': Nieznane. *'Bankai': Brak. Hollowifikacja thumb|190px|right|Maska Hollowa Hachiego Maska Hollowa: Podczas pierwszej Hollowfikacji, jego maska przypomina gogle na jednym oku, ponieważ nie ukształtowała się jeszcze do końca. Kiedy wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami przybył do sztucznej Karakury, ujawnił pełną formę maski. Przypomina ona tradycyjną maskę demona balijskiego z kłami i wypustkami na górze. Z górnej części maski wystaje rząd pierzastych kolców.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365; strony 18-19 :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski, Hollow Hachiego uzupełnia jego moce Shinigami, dając mu wzrost w umiejętnościach Kidō. Występy w innych mediach Hachi jest grywalną postacią jedynie w Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, gdzie w większości używa Kidō w walce. Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia *Trening Visoredów *Przybycie: Pojawienie się Visoredów *Hachigen Ushōda i Suì-Fēng kontra Baraggan Louisenbairn *Niecierpliwość Aizena: Napięta Sytuacja Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Specjaliści walki mieczem Kategoria:Korpus Kidō en:Hachigen Ushōda